There are many requirements for retaining wall structures, e.g., for the prevention of soil loss by erosion or to prevent an embankment for sliding into a roadway. In many cases, conditions will require that the retaining wall be a large reinforced concrete structure and, in some instances, a single timber or concrete curb will suffice. Very often, the slope of the embankment is such that it will not require a retaining wall, and erosion can be prevented by covering the soil surface with a native stone rip-rap.
There are very many instances when it is desirable to construct a retaining wall where conditions do not justify the expense of a reinforced concrete structure. For example, it may be desired to provide a wall to prevent erosion of a creek, river or shoreline embankment. Similarly, retaining walls may be desired for preventing small earthslides onto roadways or small railroad cuts, and inexpensive, and effective, retaining walls are often desirable for industrial or residential landscaping.
One way of providing inexpensive retaining walls has been through the use of "gabions." Gabions are basketlike structures which can be filled with rock to provide permeable retaining walls. Early gabions were woven from plant fiber and not very durable. More recent gabions are fabricated of wire mesh. These recent wire mesh gabions are probably the most significant prior art to the present invention.